I Will Remember You
by Kei Masaki
Summary: A songfic about the relationship between Achika and Nobuyuki, set to Amy Grant's "I Will Remember You"


I Will Remember You  
  
A Tenchi-Muyo! songfic by Keiichi Masaki  
(lone_rurouni@earthalliance.com)  
  
  
Tenchi-Muyo! is the property of Pioneer, AIC, and TV Tokyo, among other people.  
  
"I Will Remember You" performed by Amy Grant and written by Amy Grant, Gary Chapman, and Keith Thomas. The song is from her 1991 album Heart in Motion.  
  
  
This is for what should have happened on Nov. 17, 1999; and on May 25, 2001; and for what, Kami willing, began on Aug. 22, 2002.  
  
  
Summer 1971  
  
"Nobu-chan? Why are you dragging me up here?" Masaki Achika wasn't sure whether to be amused or annoyed at her boyfriend.  
"Dragging? Achi-chan, you're ahead of me!" Hayama Nobuyuki wore a wide grin on his face.   
Achika gave up on the annoyance; after all, the boyish grin of his was like catnip to a kitten. "Mou! It's your own fault for bringing that huge thing!" and she indicated the overloaded picnic basket and blanket.  
"Daijoubu, daijoubu yo…" Nobuyuki finally caught up with Achika and set his cargo down. "Ahh, here we are."  
Achika looked around, and smiled in spite of herself. She and Nobuyuki had spent many an afternoon sitting on this hillside talking and discussing their hopes and dreams… even more so when they had officially become a couple.  
A couple. They had only really been together since the Tokyo trip, but even before that, it was known around the school that the both of them were off-limits. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd heard boys say, "Don't hit on her; she's Hayama's woman," or heard girls say, "He's off limits; he's Achika's guy."  
Nobuyuki spread out the blanket, replaced the basket, and bowed with a flourish. "Ojo-sama, your table is set."  
Achika curtseyed in return and seated herself.  
Lunch was a veritable feast; once again, Nobuyuki proved that he was as good a cook as his mother. They made small talk with the ease of people long comfortable with each other, but Achika sensed that he was holding something back.  
He's not going to break up with me, I'm sure of that… but he is going away to Todai this fall… Masaka! Is he going to…  
"Ano… there's something I wanted to talk to you about today, Achi-chan…"   
Achika's heart skipped a beat, but she kept her tone light. "Oh? What is it, Hayama-kun?"  
Nobuyuki blinked at the sudden formality, but forced himself to continue. "Umm… Achika-chan - " I'm not gonna let you get away with this, he thought playfully " - you know I'll be going to Todai for college this fall, don't you?"  
Of course I do, she thought, and said as much out loud.  
"…well, I want to keep in touch with you, and—" Nobuyuki slapped his forehead. "Kuso. That didn't come out right."  
Achika smiled. "What are you trying to say… Nobu-chan?"  
"I… well, you and I, we're… I love you. You know that, don't you?" His cheeks were burning by now.  
She reached out and covered his hands with hers. "Hai, and the feeling is quite mutual."  
"Well… I know I'll be away for most of the year… I'll try to come home whenever I can, but I can't tell you how often that'll be…  
"I don't care," she told him. "I just want to spend as much time with you as possible."  
"Yeah… me too…" He finally decided on an approach. "D'you remember our trip to Tokyo?"  
She nodded. "How could I forget?"  
"Do you remember when I asked you what you wanted to be, when you grew up?"  
It was Achika's turn to blush. "Hai… I wanted to be a bride… I still do…"  
Nobuyuki gulped and forged ahead. "Well, I want to be an architect… but more than that… I want to be a husband." He reached into his shirt pocket and drew out a ring. "Your husband."  
The blush left Achika's face, and was replaced by a glow.   
Nobuyuki held up the ring with shaky fingers. His heart - his life - was in her hands. "Marry me?"  
Achika didn't bother to wipe the tears from her eyes; they were tears of happiness, after all. "Hai!" she cried out happily, slipping the ring onto her finger and throwing her arms around Nobuyuki. "A-anata ga ai shite ru, Nobu-chan…"  
"Kimi ga ai shite ru mo… ore no megamisama…" he whispered back.  
She chuckled. "Flatterer. Shut up and kiss me."  
They kissed.  
  
  
I will be walking one day  
Down a street far away  
And see a face in the crowd and smile  
  
Knowing how you made me laugh  
Hearing sweet echoes of you from the past  
I will remember you  
  
***  
  
Summer 1978  
  
"Well, it's official." Yamagata-sensei looked rather pleased with himself. "Achika-chan, you're pregnant!"  
Masaki Achika's face lit up. She'd suspected this for several weeks, but just hearing the confirmation from the doctor who'd treated her since childhood was thrilling. "H-honto, sensei?"  
"Hai," smiled Yamagata-sensei. "You know, your mother had the exact same smile on her face when I told her that she was pregnant with you...."  
"Arigato, sensei!" Achika bounced off the examination table (as well as a twenty-seven-year-old woman can bounce ^^) and started to get dressed, before remembering that there was a man in the room.  
Yamagata-sensei chuckled and opened the door. "I'll go tell Nobuyuki-kun the good news."  
  
"A toast - to my daughter and son-in-law, and the grandchild of mine that is on the way. Kanpai!" Katsuhito tossed back his saucer of saké in one gulp.  
"Kanpai!" echoed Achika and Nobuyuki, who did likewise.  
Nobuyuki then turned his attention to his wife. "This is great news, kimi."  
"I agree," stated Katsuhito, whose face was considerably redder than either his daughter or son-in-law. "Tell me, when are you due?"  
"The doctor said that she's about three weeks along," answered Nobuyuki, "so he—or she—will be a spring baby, probably in late March or early April."  
"Good, good…" And inevitably the conversation turned to speculations on the baby's gender, and discussions of suitable names and such.  
  
"Nobu-chan, what is it?" Achika felt vaguely giddy tonight, no doubt a combination of the good news and the saké—and the longing looks that her husband had been casting her way since that afternoon.  
"Nothing, dear," Nobuyuki answered playfully. He watched her undress and change for bed, then pulled her close as she climbed beneath the covers.  
Achika burst out laughing. "Hentai! What're you thinking?"  
"Someone once told me that there's nothing sexier than a pregnant woman," he whispered in her ear in as Don Juan-ish a voice as he could manage.  
Achika was more amused than aroused, however. "Oh, really?"  
"Now I see that he was right," he intoned, starting to kiss along her collarbone.  
"Hentai," she whispered huskily, shifting around to embrace him. Their mouths met hungrily.  
Afterwards, as sleep began its slow descent upon them, Nobuyuki held her close. "I hope it's a boy…"  
"I want a girl…" his wife answered sleepily.  
"Tell you what. If it's a boy, next time we'll try for a girl. If a girl…"  
"…we'll try for a boy next time," she completed. "I want two of each."  
"Let's take this one at a time." For some reason, they found this hilarious and were clutching each other laughing for the next ten minutes.  
Finally: "Anata ga ai shite ru, Nobu-chan."  
And: "Kimi ga ai shite ru… ore no megamisama."  
Slight laughter again, followed by sweet dreams of a large family.  
  
  
Look in my eyes while you're near  
Tell me what's happening here  
See that I don't want to say goodbye  
  
Our love is frozen in time  
I'll be your champion and you will be mine  
I will remember  
  
I will remember you  
  
  
Winter 1986  
  
"Ungh!" Masaki Achika sat up, clutching her side. She immediately fell back, shaking like a leaf caught in a wind current.  
"Achi-chan!" Nobuyuki was awake in an instant. "D-daijoubu…?"  
"T-the pains, N-nobu-chan… th-they're back…"  
Nobuyuki's heart went cold. For the past six months, sharp pains had plagued his wife all over her body, of such intensity to almost paralyze her. Said pains had disappeared without a trace about two weeks ago, and the Masaki clan had started to believe that said pains were gone for good.  
As is so often the case, those hopes went out the window.  
"H-how bad are they…?" he asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
His fear was justified. "B-b-bad… wo-worst they've ever b-been…"  
As she spoke, Nobuyuki was dressing. Finished in a flash, he scooped her up in his arms and headed for the stairs. "Kimi, I'm taking you to the hospital, ne?"  
"H-hai…" Her voice was weak.  
She's dead already…  
Nobuyuki tried to ignore that voice in his head.  
  
  
Later on  
When this fire is an ember  
Later on  
When the night's not so tender  
Given time  
Though it's hard to remember darlin'  
I will be holding  
I'll still be holding to you  
  
***  
  
Winter 1986 (continued)  
  
"…doctor, her vital signs are dropping!"  
"I know, I know…"  
On the bed, Masaki Achika writhed in pain. Her husband clutched her left hand, heedless of the painful grip.  
"Isn't there anything you can do, Yamagata-sensei?" he insisted.  
Yamagata-sensei shook his head. "I'm sorry, Nobuyuki-kun… can we talk outside for a moment?"  
"N-no…" This came from Achika, surprising both men. "I w-want t-to hear this…"  
"All right… Achika-chan, simply put, your body is shutting down. There was no way of predicting it, no way of stopping it. It's just… happening."  
"And there's nothing you can do?!" Nobuyuki was fit to be tied, but he knew deep down, that there was nothing he could do.  
Yamagata-sensei shook his head. "We've pumped her as full of painkillers as we dare. Any more would just exacerbate matters."  
"H-how long d-do I have…?"  
Yamagata-sensei closed his eyes. "At this rate… maybe an hour, at best. Would you two like to be alone?"  
No! Nobuyuki wanted to shout. I want you to cure my wife! Instead, he said "Yes."  
Yamagata-sensei nodded and hustled his assistants out of the room.  
They sat in silence for a long moment, her ragged breathing and the beeping of the monitor the only sounds.  
Finally, Achika painfully raised herself up on one elbow and reached for her husband's hand. "G-gomen, Nobu-ch-chan…"  
"No, no, it's not your fault." Nobuyuki wrapped his fingers around her hand and forced a smile.   
She returned the smile, and it was amazingly bright. "Time is short… but you and I have lived our lives to the fullest…"  
"…and that's all that really matters," he finished, completing the philosophical statement that had long since been one of the foundations of their marriage. He leant over and kissed her gently.  
She sighed and leaned back, her eyes closing. "Anata ga ai shite ru… atashi no Nobuyuki…"  
He gulped and whispered, "Kimi ga ai shite ru… ore no megamisama… ore no Achika…"  
The beeping became a harsh whine as the monitor went to flat-line.  
  
  
I will remember you  
  
***  
  
Winter 1994  
  
"Tenchi, I'm going out for a while!"  
"Yeah, whatever." Tenchi had his nose buried in a book he'd just bought.   
Nobuyuki shook his head. Try as he might, he wasn't nearly as good at parenting as Achika had been. Their son was smart, and he was sweet, but he was also very flippant towards his father. That hurt, considering that he of all people believed the most that his father was a hentai.  
What did you expect? his mind retorted. You've spent so much time cultivating this image… maybe you've done too good a job of it…  
Nobuyuki had long experience in tuning out that part of his mind, and he did so now. He had to get to the flower shop before it closed; those special-order gardenias wouldn't last forever. That old saying about time healing wounds… what a crock.  
Dammit, Achi-chan, I wish you were still here…  
  
  
So many years come and gone  
And yet the memory is strong  
One word we never could learn  
  
Goodbye  
  
True love is frozen in time  
I'll be your champion and you will be mine  
I will remember you  
  
***  
  
Winter, 2001  
  
"Hello, kimi." Masaki Nobuyuki slipped a bouquet of gardenias into the flower basket next to the grave. Behind him stood Tenchi and his wife, who was holding their six-week-old baby in her arms. "I know it's been a while since the last time I talked to you, but so much has happened…"  
  
  
So please remember  
  
  
"…our son and daughter-in-law are doing well. She just gave birth, and they named the baby - it's a girl - after you. I know you wanted a large family… I know that was what we'd intended the house for… maybe they'll be able to deliver on that."  
  
  
I will remember you  
  
  
"It's snowing right now… just like it was on the day when you - y'know, I used to hate the snow. For a long, long time, I hated the snow. But these days, that hate is fading. Maybe… maybe that old saying about time being a healer isn't so full of it after all.  
  
  
I will remember you  
  
  
"I… Achi-chan, I have to go now. We're all going out for dinner tonight, to celebrate Tenchi's new job - he's following in the old man's footsteps! Yep, he'll make an excellent architect…" He let his voice trail off for a moment, then continued in a less jovial tone. "I still miss you, my love. I'll be back again soon." He leant over and touched his head to the grave marker. "Kimi ga ai shite ru… ore no megamisama…"  
He then stood up and started away.  
  
  
I will remember you   
  
  
Anata ga ai shite ru mo, atashi no Nobuyuki.  
"Nani?!" Nobuyuki whipped around, to face the grave marker again. For the briefest moment, he could swear that he'd heard Achika's sweet voice again…  
Maybe I did, came the thought.  
Feeling - strangely enough - better now, he stepped up his pace, eager to catch up with his son and daughter-in-law.  
  
  
I will remember you…  
  
  
Owari  
  
Author's notes: This could be considered a companion piece to "Watashitachi no Yume no Uchi," but I believe it can stand on its own. One thing that bugs me is that there are almost no fanfics about Nobuyuki and Achika's life together. Well, as they say, if you want something done right...  
Oh, by the way, the identity of Tenchi's wife is deliberately vague, but if you know me, or at least my reputation, then you can guess.  
Arigato for reading!  
  
--Kei 


End file.
